unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Company Listing
Nation depended Venetian Companies *Ring Of Silence- Venetian Only PvP/PvE/Crafting. Owner of Company House #1 in Venice Company District - Company Leader: Sport *Jadrolinija - Serbian/Croatian/Bosnian/Slovenian/Macedonian speaking players only. PvP/PvE/Crafting. Owners of Company House #3 in Venice Company District. Company Leader: Lipec *Noblesse-Leader: Star *Imperium Sacrum - Nationalistic PvP/PvE/Caravaning - Leader: Garen - Location: Naples *Serenissima Venezia - Venetian only (with mercenaries) PVP/PVE/Trading - Leader: Enzo - Venice *Venetian Maritime Militia ("Militia") - Venetian only, with limited hiring of mercenaries. Leader - Malthus, Location - Venice *Heroes Of Venice - New Company, Hiring New, Active Venetian Players. Location: Venice Leader-Drablaze Spanish Companies *BlackLagoon - Leader: Kim *Inquisition - Leader: Sansabar - US players welcome, maritime oriented. *Garuda - Leader: Grandas *Armada - Leader: Dary *ImmortalisTelum - Leader: Acaewyn (We welcome helpful and friendly applicants) *NAVYBULGAR - Leader : Galileo - Bulgerian and english speaking players are welcome *OLOUS - Leader : Athrun - Multinational training company open to all players. Portugese Companies *Casa da India *Uma Empresa Portugesa para o desenvolvimento nacional* *MST - Se voce tem terra, cuidado com a gente! - Presidente: Caminha *RiotSquad - President: Riot English Companies *EastIndiaTradeCo - English Traders - GA_CaptainMorgan/Dimez/Aednat *EastIndiaMaritime - English Maritimers - Jandor/Willbonney/CaptainNomNom *EICAdventureDivision - Adventure focused - Meiotta/Crimsonmori *EastIndiaGermanCo - German speaking only - MadMike *East India Company - Wiki page *TheRoyalNavy - Multi-Support. Team focus. No lone wolfs. *BritishSeasINC - Focus on everything, offer weekly compitions and events giving away up to 1Mil D STDDanny/Mack *MaritimeTradeRus - Russian Maritime/Trade/Craft - WozikRUS *Brutal Redemption - British Only/Focus on Everything - Domert *Access Denied - West Coast Timetable - Excon *Legion - Open to all friendly people - Ewee/EdwardMiddleton *UniversalExports - English Traders - cpspok/Shadowexx/UEBanker *Friend-Builders - Focus on everything, Norwegian players - Argot *Livonia - Focus on everything/newbie friendly - Qw3rtty *ENTERPRISE - General focus, small group - Smoker/Sogeking/Shivan *London Trading Company - For new members, mutual helping. *Romaniacs - Recrutam romani - "FOR FUN GLORY AND FAME" - (for join pm RaduC, Ice or Balalau) *Bristol Bay Buccaneers - British only - PvP/PvE - Baneblades *JMC (Jupiter Mining Corporation) - Private friends only guild, Matrixis Nariek *Northern Enterprises - General Focus - Caratacus/gntlmnjames *Atlantic Shipping Co. - North-Atlantic Shipping Company - Gibbons/BrunoNande *SEAWOLVES - (only CZ/SK players) French Companies *La Royale - Blaer Dutch Companies *KindConquerors - PvP/PvE/Treasure Hunting/Crafting/Fun - Leader: Ziqurak *VoC (Vereenigde Oost-Indische Compagnie) - PvE/PvP - Company leader: MdeRuyter Director: Thebel *OneFleet - A Company centered around the search for One Piece. Leader - JackRackham. Directors - Perona, RoronoraZoro. Open to all who wish to make the world Dutch. *Koninklijke Marine - A company for all the players ingame who are dutch ingame. Leader is Shoelace. We help each-other with trading batteling, pvpíng etc. We have our own forum and Shoelace gives people nice nicknames. *Dutch West India Company (Geoctroyeerde Westindische Compagnie) - Director: Willem Usselincx - Based in Amsterdam, Welcomes all *illuminati - Company Leader - ClockworkAlex *CompanyOfHeroes - Just a bunch of friendly seafarers. *North_Sea_Company- Directory: Peter_Blood. We accept Dutch and English sailors Multinational & Foreign Companies Foreign Companies (India, Ottoman Empire, etc.) Multinational Companies *OldWorldExchange - Amsterdam - Support the company members with cheaper priced crafts and teaching new players to make the most out of their character. We have a teamspeak channel as well. Crafting - Director Darwynn *VoyageCentury- Amsterdam - Welcomes all especially former VCO players Presidente: Crystiel. *TheFadingStarLight - Genoa - Welcomes all players from all nations, our aim is to have fun and support those who are in need. President: JaCkSpArRoW *Pannonia - Amsterdam - Only HUNGARIAN members!!! Keresd JanosMester-t, vagy Zaibatsu-t. *Clairvoyant - London - Small team minded company, accepting all players with support and banter. message jacksparrow7 ingame. *League of Independent Buccaneers - Lisbon - All nations & Professions - English Speaking - Primarily a group that has migrated from PotBS and old Sea Dogs players. Our President for life is Hosehead (the Bloody) *Bloody Sailors- leader: Mannfreid. Pirate company, all nations allowed (Portugese Company) Key: Company Name (Location) - Main Focus/Type - President